


纳西索斯/Nassisos

by Joyceguy



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyceguy/pseuds/Joyceguy
Relationships: Shendu/Valmont (Jackie Chan Adventures), 圣瓦





	纳西索斯/Nassisos

当他第一次对着镜子里的自己自渎的时候，他明白原来他爱自己超过世人。

圣主从来都知道，他无法获得瓦龙的爱。他可以吻他、拥抱他、爱抚他甚至让他在床上叫他的名字，就是不能让瓦龙爱他多一点。或许有时候他们的结合只是因为需要：我需要你，你是我的私人藏品。可是我不能多爱你一丁点，因为镜中人会嫉妒得发狂。

他有时候坐在镜子前，和镜中人掌心相合，或是用眼神描摹着相同的轮廓和五官。他深知镜子是一座囚笼，隔绝了他的至爱。他们互相倾慕，在心底埋藏隐秘又浓烈的爱意。

他明白圣主爱他，那是一份无法忽视的爱---来自另一物种的恒久的爱，饱含着期许、欲望与索求。他坦然地享受着，他当然爱圣主，并且坚信这份古怪、畸形而专一的爱会永远燃烧下去。但镜中人是镜中人，镜子是垂直坚硬的冰面，永远无法触及冰层下面的影子。

圣主曾借给他虎符咒的力量，将他一分为二，希望爱人能完成愿望。善的那一个像美梦一样遥远，恶的那一个则尖锐地指出他们心中仍对自己存有幻想。原来他一直爱的都是镜中的剪影，无论是善瓦龙还是恶瓦龙，欲念之火都埋在灵魂深处，是向内生长的爱。所以虎符咒失效了，它没能完成瓦龙的愿望。就算有千千万万个自己，但都不是渺远的那一个。

最严重的一次是他回过神，发现自己坐在碎裂的镜子前，手上的伤口里嵌着玻璃渣。碎掉的镜子里每一块都有一个瓦龙，凝视着他的眼底。之后圣主有很长一段时间不给他看镜子，总是说：“亲爱的，你今天气色很好。”瓦龙知道圣主只是小心翼翼的规避他再打碎镜子伤害自己的可能。

他被圣主推出去晒太阳，手上伤痕累累，而且割坏了神经，现在活动不是很灵敏。他低头看自己的双手，那是追寻镜中人的火炬，也是敲破冰层的凿。恢复的过程中他常常带着忧郁，他想他大概知道怎样慢慢地变成一株水仙。  
圣主看他消瘦下去，几近枯萎，还是叫人在卧室立了一面新镜子。瓦龙几乎是跌跌撞撞冲到了镜子前面，看着镜中人也由远及近地奔向自己，眼底的光芒迸射。阿波罗给了他古铜色的皮肤和紧实的胴体，两双蓝色的眼睛涌起狂潮。

圣主这个时候突然明白了爱人对镜中人的痴狂。在这个名为瓦龙的国度里，臣民们为美的恩赐起舞歌唱，争抢着为国王献上诚挚的一吻。


End file.
